


Playing Doctor

by Amuly



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Clothing Kink, Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Fluff, Hair, Humor, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Kurt and Blaine get a moment to themselves, Finn interrupts. Future!fic: not first time, though within a year or so of 2x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

 

 

 

“I still don't see why we can't do this at your place,” Kurt grumbled even as he dragged Blaine into his room and kicked the door shut behind them.

Blaine broke off his assault on Kurt's neck to glance up at him. “My mom doesn't work, and is _always home_.” Blaine reminded him. “Now, could we...” he nodded at Kurt's bed. Mustering a cute eye roll, Kurt shoved him toward it, as the boys began toeing off their shoes and yanking off jackets. Kurt glared at Blaine as his fingers tugged viciously at _Dior_ buttons. 

“Uh-uh.” Kurt began his own careful disrobing process, as Blaine huffed and threw himself backwards on the bed.

“Kurt...”

Rolling his eyes as he opened his closet, Kurt gestured at Blaine with a hanger. “Just get undressed, Blaine. I'll be with you shortly.”

Kurt heard Blaine let out a huffing laugh as he continued to hang his clothes up carefully. “You sound like my doctor.”

Down to his underwear, Kurt turned around and raised a coy eyebrow. For a moment his planned retort faltered as he drank in the sight of a naked Blaine relaxing on his bed, erection pressed up against his stomach and tip glistening wet. But then Kurt blinked once, twice, and regained his composure. “Would you like a prostate exam, young man?”

Kurt shucked his underwear before edging closer to the bed with an attempt at a sexy saunter. He found himself being dragged on top of Blaine by a quick arm wrapping around his waist, barely having time to form an indignant squeak before Blaine was kissing him, tongue invading his mouth as both boys breathed through their noses. 

Blaine pulled away first, grinning as Kurt tried to follow him and recapture his lips. “Has anyone ever told you what a dork you were?”

Kurt arched an eyebrow again. “No. Usually they're too busy pointing out how much of a dork  _you_ are.”

“Oh, _I'm_ the dork, am I?” Kurt gasped as Blaine reached for his sides, poking and tickling him mercilessly. “Who's the one who just tried to play doctor, huh?”

Kurt squirmed and writhed beneath Blaine, gasping for breath from the combined assault on his sides and libido. After all, a naked Blaine squirming above him and rubbing against him in all the most delicious ways was doing nothing to slake Kurt's lust. 

He managed to get just a bit of leverage beneath Blaine, enough to drag him down into another kiss. The tickling abruptly stopped, as the boys' bodies began to slide together, hips undulating in time with their tongues. Kurt moaned into the kiss, breaking first this time as he gasped. Blaine's kissing concentration remained unbroken, as he started to trail a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses down Kurt's jaw and to his neck. He nibbled and bit, sucking up hickeys as he went.

“Blaine, not... not where...” Kurt melted, arousal making his mind too hazy to form a coherent protest. 

“Sorry,” Blaine mumbled against his skin, moving his lips down to Kurt's clavicle and biting down sharply there. A sharp exclamation of “Ah!” escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine proceeded to suck hard at the spot, obviously doing his best to raise a hickey in the area more likely to be covered by clothes over the next few days. Kurt just lay back and let him, threading a hand through his hair even as their thighs slid along each other's in a promise of things to come. 

As Blaine moved further down his chest, Kurt's breath quickened, finally culminating in another sharp whimper of delight as Blaine sucked a nipple between his teeth, rolling it gently even as his tongue lapped at it. Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly closed as his head fell to the side, mouth hanging open as he pressed his face into his comforter. “ _Blaine_ ,” he gasped, running a hand blindly up and down Blaine's back, even as the other stayed tangled in his hair. 

A thumb swiped at Kurt's lower lip, and he opened his eyes. Blaine was looking up at him expectantly as he released Kurt's well-attended nipple. “Ready to...” The thumb swiped at Kurt's lower lip again, and Kurt replied by reaching up and steadying Blaine's hand by his wrist, then sucking an elegant index finger into his mouth. Blaine's mouth fell open as he watched, hips jerking against Kurt's thigh. Kurt moaned around Blaine's finger as he felt the sticky wetness of Blaine's precome spread along his skin. 

Blaine lowered his head again, taking Kurt's other nipple into his mouth and laving it in all the same attention he had given its twin. Kurt took this as his cue to suck a second of Blaine's fingers into his mouth, which he did with enthusiasm. Soon all the attempted synchronized sucking and moaning and thrusting was too much, and Blaine and Kurt were shoving each other toward the headboard, both boys scrambling at Kurt's nightstand for lube and a condom. 

“Blaine... come _on_...” Kurt panted as he watched Blaine work at the condom wrapper, fingers fumbling several times before he managed to tear it open. 

In response, Blaine tossed the bottle of lube at Kurt's chest. “Just get ready,” he practically growled. 

Kurt fumbled the cap open, but then stopped and poked it out at Blaine. “Could... you know I...”

“Give it here.” Kurt sighed with relief as Blaine sat up against the headboard, taking the bottle of lube from Kurt and smearing it over his fingers. Kurt wasn't quite comfortable with doing this himself just yet. Plus it was just _hotter_ if Blaine did it. 

Carefully Kurt edged himself up, knees straddling Blaine's thighs and hands resting lightly on his shoulders. He bent his head down to kiss Blaine as the first finger entered him, wriggling his ass against the intrusion. He might not be the blushing virgin he once was, but Kurt still found it took an intolerable amount of preparation to have anal sex. Of course, seeing as they only had _time_ to do this once in a blue moon, it was no wonder they were no experts at it yet.

Kurt gasped as the second finger entered him, pulling away from Blaine's mouth and pressing their foreheads together. Blaine's free hand came up to rub at Kurt's arm as he slowly moved his lube-covered fingers in and out. “You okay?”

“You know I am,” Kurt snapped. “Just keep going.”

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Blaine shot back, continuing to move the two fingers inside of Kurt and refusing to add a third just yet. 

Suppressing his frustration, Kurt pushed back against Blaine's fingers, willing his muscles to relax. He wished he could just  _get the hang of this_ , so it didn't take so damn  _long_ each time. Swallowing thickly, Kurt pressed down harder, thrusting onto Blaine's fingers faster. It twinged, but it wasn't intolerable. 

Blaine was watching his face carefully, eyes darting back and forth between his. “I haven't hit it yet,” he grumbled, even as he began to walk his fingers inside of Kurt, moving them around searchingly. Kurt shivered at the sensation. Prostate stimulation or no, the feeling of Blaine's fingers  _moving_ inside of him always spiked his arousal to new heights. It was so... intrusive. Intimate. 

“Ah! Th- th-” Kurt clutched tighter at Blaine's shoulder, dropping his head to rest in the crook of his neck as sparks went through him. Blaine's fingers pulsed gently against the spot now that they had found it, rubbing little counterclockwise circles against it. Kurt's face scrunched up and mouth fell open as he stayed as still as he could, entirety of his being focused on that spot inside of him, and Blaine's fingers pressed against it. 

He had doubted, when he first read those sex ed pamphlets, that a little gland in his ass could really be all that fantastic.

Holy  _hell_ was he wrong. 

“Blaine, Blaine, I can't-”

Suddenly the pleasure was gone, and Blaine's fingers were slipping out of him. Three freshly-lubricated fingers entered him then, and Kurt let his eyes slip open as he focused on loosening his muscles around this new intrusion. He pulled back, staring at Blaine's face until the other boy turned at looked at him, expression somewhat strained. “Almost ready?”

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss him again as Blaine's three fingers moved gently inside of him, stretching and opening him with careful patience. Kurt knew he was  _so lucky_ to have such an amazing boyfriend, who took the care every time to make sure he was ready. Blaine was really his own personal miracle: a gorgeous gay teenager within driving distance of Kurt who was caring, kind, and just as fumbly and dorky as Kurt. The odds hadn't looked good for Kurt in the beginning, but  _now_ ... well.

Pressing down against Blaine one more time, Kurt nodded decisively, patting his shoulder. “Good. Let's get you covered up.”

“So romantic,” Blaine teased as the two boys sought the opened condom on the bed, then slipped it over Blaine's leaking cock. Kurt fumbled around for the bottle of lube, squeezing some into his hand and sliding it over Blaine's condom-covered erection. Beneath him, Blaine hissed and his fingers gripped at Kurt's thighs, expression drawn and tight. 

“Going to make it to the main event?”

Blaine released his death-grip long enough on Kurt's thighs to give him a smack on the ass. Kurt yelped, swotting at Blaine's hand ineffectually. “I'm doing just fine,” Blaine retorted. “Especially given how long we go in between  _this_ .”

“Well between your parents' schedule, and me living with two adults and Finn-”

Blaine raised an eyebrow and nodded down between them. “Are we going to complain all afternoon about how we never get to have sex, or are we going to have sex?”

“Right, sex.” Kurt lifted his hips, sliding forward until his chest was flush with Blaine's, hovering above Blaine's arousal. “Right. Ready?”

Blaine nodded, gazing up at him adoringly. “Deep breath.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but did as instructed as he sank down slowly onto Blaine's cock, guided by Blaine's right hand on his hip and left hand on his own erection. Kurt winced, but continued, even as his fingers curled tight against Blaine's shoulder and nails dug into his flesh. The tight breech of Blaine's cock felt almost new each time – though none of the subsequent times were quite as tragic and misguided as their first attempt. 

Fully settled, Kurt breathed deep as he squirmed around on Blaine's lap, trying to will his muscles into relaxation. Blaine's forehead was pressed against Kurt's shoulder, damp sweat sticking the skin together as the other boy's back rose and fell with each ragged breath. 

Now it was Kurt's turn to ask “Ready?”, waiting for Blaine's shaky nod before he lifted himself back up an inch and then slid back down. Blaine's whole body shuddered, and he clung to Kurt's back, rolling his hips lightly up. Repositioning himself slightly, Kurt slid a hand down beneath Blaine's arm, wrapping it around his back as he began to slowly undulate his hips.

Kurt's mouth fell open as they moved together, no sounds coming out even as they found a rhythm that started to ease the soreness and send little thrills of pleasure through his system. His erection was trapped between his and Blaine's stomachs, rubbing with each movement and aiding increasing his arousal.

It was when Blaine started to lose control, and jerk his hips a bit harder than he might, that Kurt first felt that sharp pleasure inside of him. He gasped, then cried out as Blaine did it again, and again. “Ah- ah- There. B-Blaine- ah!” Blaine's hips were moving faster now, and Kurt found his own responding instinctively, rolling down against Blaine as his entire body began to bounce, bobbing up and down on Blaine's cock, forcing it in deep each time as Kurt tried to take from it all the pleasure it could give.

Kurt tossed his head back, losing himself in his pleasure as he felt his orgasm begin to swell. It was then that a flicker of movement caught his eye in his vanity mirror. Slowing his movements and ignoring Blaine's whimpering protests, Kurt glanced around.

“Finn!”

Beneath him, Blaine stiffened and jerked his head up. Both boys faced the door: Kurt turned around on Blaine's lap, Blaine peering around Kurt's side. At the doorway, Finn was standing stock-still, eyes open wide as snare drums, fingers white-knuckled as they clutched at the door handle, mouth opening and closing in a passable impression of Sam Trout-Mouth. 

“Finn!” Kurt screeched again, grabbing at his comforter and trying to slide him and Blaine beneath it somehow. The thought honestly never occurred to him to extricate Blaine's cock from his ass. Not _now_ , when he was so _close_. 

“Finn, get out!”

Abruptly Finn's entire body propelled into action, slamming the door shut as repeated shouts of “Oh my God! Oh my God! Sorry! Holy shit! Sorry! Sorry!” made their way through the door. Kurt waited a moment, still turned around and facing the closed door in Blaine's lap.

When the hallway remained silent of tell-tale footsteps, Kurt shouted: “Finn! Leave!”

The sound of stumbling on the other side of the door was loud, as Finn shouted “Right! Right! I'm... leaving! Sorry!” through the wood.

Kurt waited until he could hear Finn's loud footsteps hurry down the hall, then turned back around to Blaine.

“Um...” 

Blaine and Kurt both glanced down between them. Kurt's erection was still prominent between them, red and leaking. Inside of him, Kurt could feel Blaine's erection hadn't lost any turgidity that he could tell. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Kurt asked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. “I'm perfectly happy with that.”

So Kurt surged down and kissed Blaine, moving his hips as he did so. They picked up their rhythm again immediately, Kurt on the brink again almost as quickly.

“Did you like Finn's attention?” Blaine teased between breathy thrusts. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Don't even  _try_ that with me, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt tossed his head back and groaned, feeling the pressure building in his arousal. “Just keep fucking me,” he managed to groan out.

“Listen... to you,” Blaine panted as he thrust. “Used to be a blushing virgin, now...”

“ _Shut up_ , Blaine.” With a growl of frustration, Kurt bent down and captured Blaine's lips with his own, shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth so that there'd be no more chance for talking. Blaine responded viciously, hips pounding up into Kurt as he sucked on Kurt's tongue. 

Kurt's thighs tensed as he felt his own orgasm beginning to crest, pulling him away from Blaine's cock as he tried to hold on a little longer. But Blaine's arm around his back yanked him down, sending Kurt spiraling toward completion as Blaine pounded up into him. 

Kurt's body was still shaking and shuddering in the aftershocks of his orgasm when Blaine pushed him backwards onto the bed, lifting his legs up and placing them on his shoulders as he continued to pound away. Kurt's head fell to the side, cheek pressed against the mattress as Blaine thrust against his over-stimulated prostate. To Kurt's surprise, another shudder went through his cock and a small bit of additional come spurted out as Blaine continued to thrust into him. Kurt batted at Blaine weakly, sure his body couldn't take much more of this, when Blaine suddenly stiffened, mouth falling open and eyebrows scrunching together as he came.

Kurt let out a puff of relief as Blaine collapsed down on top of him. He rubbed Blaine's back slowly, waiting for the other boy to come back down to reality. After a long minute of post-coital lassitude, Blaine finally groaned, pushing himself up onto knees and elbows as he pulled carefully out of Kurt. He removed the condom and tied it off, leaning over the side of the bed to place it carefully in Kurt's wastebasket. Kurt pulled him back to the bed and kissed a sweat-wet shoulder in thank-you. The first time, Blaine had tossed the condom at the trashcan. That hadn't ended well. 

With a groan, Blaine tugged Kurt into his arms and lay on top of him, snuffling his face into Kurt's shoulder. “Good?”

“Of course,” Kurt reassured him, kissing lightly at his shoulder again. “You?” Kurt planted another kiss.

“You have to ask?” Blaine's grin was blinding as he pulled back, staring down at Kurt. A frown briefly creased his features as he reached a hand down, smoothing back Kurt's hair. “I didn't hurt you, did I? At the end?”

Kurt laughed, then groaned. “No, definitely not.” He blushed glancing up at Blaine. “I... I think...” Blaine's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Kurt tugged at Blaine's shoulder, pulling the boy down until his lips were pressed against Blaine's ear. He whispered: “I think I had two orgasms. One when I was in your lap, then a second one...” He broke off, tensing his neck and mouth as Blaine glanced sideways at him. “Is that even possible?”

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before he replied. “Don't know. I guess so, if you say it happened. We can look it up, though.”

Kurt winced. “No porn?”

“No porn,” Blaine reassured Kurt, nibbling at his earlobe. Kurt giggled and twisted his head away.

“Come on,” Kurt patted at Blaine's arm. “I need hydration after that.”

Groaning loudly, Blaine rolled onto his back and sprawled out on the bed, even as Kurt got up to wipe himself down with a towel and yank some more casual clothes on. “Can't we just cuddle?”

“After water,” Kurt said decisively.

“But what about Finn?”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he buttoned his jeans and walked back over to the bed. “I highly doubt that Finn's going to be showing his face outside of his room after what just happened. Come on.” Kurt held out a hand, which Blaine took only reluctantly and hauled himself up with.

When they reached the kitchen, Kurt and Blaine stopped short. Finn was rummaging around the fridge, muttering to himself as he tossed food onto a plate. Kurt and Blaine shared a quick look, before Kurt stepped forward, clearing his throat. “Finn?”

“Shit!” Finn jumped a mile, clutching an entire pack of deli ham to his chest. “Sorry! I... I... food... football practice... and... leaving?”

Kurt started forward, hand outstretched as if to pat Finn reassuringly. Finn flinched dramatically backwards, causing Kurt to stop, hurt flashing briefly across his face. “Listen, Finn, I'm sorry you saw that. I thought you were at football practice-”

“We were.” Finn's eyes were trained resolutely on the ceiling. “Coach Bieste had lady... problems... and let us go early. I... uh...” Finn's eyes flickered down to Kurt, registered his hurt expression, then went back up to the ceiling. “Sorry. You just... haven't showered. I wouldn't touch Puck if... with a girl... before he showered.”

Kurt nodded. “So not a gay sex thing, just a sex thing.”

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence descended over the kitchen, as Finn continued to examine the ceiling, ham still clutched to his chest, and Blaine and Kurt shifted from foot to foot.

“Don't tell Dad?”

“Deal.” With that, Finn gathered up his plateful of snack supplies and made a mad dash to his bedroom.

Kurt wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. “Phew,” he said. “Well, that went as well as could be expected. Water?”

Blaine sidled up behind Kurt as he extracted the waters and some vegetables from the fridge for them to munch on. Kurt leaned back, kissing Blaine gently before pushing them both away from the fridge. “Cuddling now?” Blaine asked, eyes sparkling hopefully.

Shoving a bottle of water into Blaine's hands, Kurt gave in, smile spreading across his features. “Cuddling now.”

 


End file.
